


Stone Soup

by mrsatterthwaite



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, general fluff and softness, loosely episode-zero compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatterthwaite/pseuds/mrsatterthwaite
Summary: My GW Holiday Exchange 2020 gift to Kakabel/original-kakabel, who prompted domestic moments and the main pilots and a happy ending, so I whisked them all together and voila!The pilots are stuck spending the new year in a safe house post-Endless Waltz and decide to make it a special night for themselves by cooking some of their favorite dishes from their memories.(Note: This plays a little fast and loose with the Episode Zero stories, namely with the relationships between Heero/Dr. J, Quatre/Maganacs, Wufei/Master Long.)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41
Collections: GW Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Stone Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Original_Kakabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Kakabel/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kakabel's prompts for inspiring me to push myself with this project!


End file.
